Shatter Me
by Kira of Darkness
Summary: "Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me! So cut me from the line, dizzy, spinning endlessly. Somebody make me feel alive And shatter me!" (Please read ending Author's Note)


**Kira: I am writing this while I am in school (Quick update, I finished this story the same day at home) and while I am feeling depressed, all because of something I read on a gum wrapper. If you don't know, 5 Gum has started putting truth and dare challenges on their gum wrappers, and one of them struck me. This is also inspired by Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling, featuring Lzzy Hale… No that is not a typo… Enjoy to the best of your abilities…**

She crashed into their dorm room and quickly slammed it behind her, locking the door before sliding down it, hiding her head in her hands. The tears leaked slowly through her fingers and stained her skirt. The girl's hiccups were what dominated her voice, and she felt like a broken mess.

_It's all my fault…_ She repeatedly thought, pulling her hands into fists over hers eyes to catch some of the releasing tear drops. The girl started shaking her head as she further pursued that thought, and images therefore started pounding her head in, smashing against her temples which very quickly produced a migraine, spreading through the temples slowly and agonizingly. The pain was too great, and she didn't want to feel it anymore.

Through the aching pain in her legs, the girl attempted to push herself to her feet with the help of the door, and was successful. She glanced through her tears into the blurry vision in front of her, and when she took a step she almost collapsed onto the ground, only standing up with the help of her floating bed. The low groan of the frame made the girl pull away for fear of it failing and crushing the bed below it, and she fell back onto the bed behind her.

She let her tears go freely once her body slumped onto the bed, and was now reduced to a sobbing corpse, secretly wishing she was just an empty body with no soul. Through her crying, she remembered one of her teammates having a knife in case of an emergency, and quickly flung towards the nightstand to try to find it. As she was rummaging through the open drawer though, she heard loud footsteps approaching the door, and her pace quickened. The footsteps reached the door quicker than expected, and now the girl could hear pounding against the door.

"Ruby!" The feminine voice yelled with panic. Ruby's eyes widened as she heard the familiar voice, but that didn't stop her.

_This is probably for the better… _She depressingly thought, a deep frown forming on her face. A few seconds later her hand brushed the handle of the switch blade and her mind went into overdrive with what she was about to commit.

Ruby gulped as she pulled the lethal device out, staring at the black handle, a small skull etched into it by another person. She brushed her finger over the mechanism and swiftly pulled it down, the blade popping out in one swift movement. The glare of the shining blade stared directly into Ruby's soul, and her heart went into her throat. The pounding against her door was louder than ever, however it was drowned out by the worse thrashing that her head was going through.

With her free hand, Ruby moved it down over the occupied one and pulled down the cloth over her wrist, exposing the pale skin to the shimmering hunger of the blade. Ruby swapped hands with the knife and lowered it down to her wrist, where the serrated edge was getting ever closer to devouring her pale membrane within its sharp and unforgiving teeth.

Before it could reach that point though, the door burst open and a white haired girl almost toppled to the ground. She flailed but managed to stay up and anxiously looked around the room before she locked eyes with a tear and guilt stricken Ruby, the shaking blade barely hovering over her skin.

Ruby stared directly into the betrayal ridden ice blue eyes of her partner, scars adoring both sides of her face, and a cut over her open lips.

"Ruby…" Weiss spoke gently, barely taking a step forward before her partner darted under her and out the door, quickly sprinting away with the knife in her hand. Weiss felt the gust of wind hit her briefly before she was in pure silence.

"Ruby!" The white haired girl called before jerking around to follow her, only to topple over due to a sharp pain in her abdomen. Her left arm quickly encircled her bleeding stomach and fell to her knees, blood dripping through and staining the white clothing.

The runner glanced down at the blood covered blade and was instantly ashamed at what she had done. She didn't want to cause any more pain than she already produced, but she did what she needed to do.

_I'm sorry Weiss…_ She thought darkly as even more tears escaped her eyes. After a few minutes of almost running into her fellow students, Ruby burst outside and was greeted with the almost endless cement walkway and dark blue night sky. The moon acted as her guide as she continued running away from the school.

"Ruby!" The girl heard again, but this time the voice was pained and weak. Her eyes widened madly when the familiar voice entered her ears, and wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her as a result. When Ruby passed by a grassy area, she tripped over a growing root and slammed onto the now crushed grass below her. The knife was thrown out of her hand and flew across the sky for a few seconds before implanting itself onto the ground inches from Ruby's face. She gasped at the close call and was left staring into her own reflection through the silver and black knife. Her silver eyes were red and hollow, and her face looked more aged than it actually was.

She could hear Weiss' footsteps reach the outside patio and her heart rate quickened.

_No..._ The hollow silver eyed girl desperately thought. Since her left arm was all but crushed when she landed on her side, Ruby shakingly went for the knife with her right. When she managed to grasp the handle and yank out the lethal weapon, Ruby felt someone land on top of her and push her to her back, grasping both arms and holding them above Ruby's head.

She looked up and saw Weiss above her; her head down with her hair over her face and breathing heavily.

"Dammit Rose..." Weiss managed to say before she coughed blood onto Ruby's chest. Ruby looked down and saw the massive red stain on Weiss' abdomen through her clothing, and the tears returned. Before she could speak she suddenly felt a strong grasp on the knife and she was fighting the will to let the knife go.

"Let me do this Weiss!" Ruby argued, squirming against her partner's hold.

"No! Why are you doing this Ruby!?" Weiss screamed, showing her face to the broken girl. Their eyes locked again and both saw the immense pain and agony that each was going through, the tear ridden cheeks of Ruby and the scars adorning Weiss' face each holding their own story. The former girl, seeing her chance, swiftly kneed Weiss in her cut open abdomen. It was a lot more successful than she intended; Weiss' face scrunched up in pure pain and she collapsed on top of Ruby, who threw the girl off of her.

She stood up and attempted to run away but was stopped by Weiss, who managed to stand up and hold Ruby from behind.

"H-how?" The latter questioned surprisingly. As she attempted to elbow Weiss in the same spot, her aim was halted by an even stronger grip from her partner.

"D-don't do that again..." Weiss coughed out shakingly as she leaned her head on Ruby's shoulder.

"Now... Answer me... Why?" The white haired girl started asking, but trailed off as she realized what she was asking, and in turn began crying.

Ruby felt her heart in her throat at Weiss' broken voice, "It's all my fault... It's my fault you guys are like this... That your face is ruined, that Blake had her limbs broken, and Yang is in a coma..." She started wailing as she trailed off, her tears flying freely once again.

"S-stop saying that, it is _not_ your fault." Weiss coughed up some blood.

"Yes it is! That mission was a failure because _I _failed as a leader!"

"The mission was not a failure because of your duties as a leader Rose, and you know that!" Weiss shouted back, turning Ruby around and shaking her violently.

"Yes it was! I was the one who accepted the mission! I told you guys what to do! I was the one who watched you all get seriously injured! And I did nothing about it!" Rose shouted viciously, pushing Schnee away. What the former didn't realize was that the knife blade was still out, and she stabbed Weiss again, right in the stomach. Both their eyes widened when the deed was done, and Weiss slumped onto Ruby.

"No... No... No no no no!" The leader cried, shaking her head.

Ruby, through the tear stricken vision, gently put Weiss on the ground and shakingly pulled the knife out while also managing to be careful with to not cut anything inside Weiss, and started using the knife to slice out some cloth and yanked Weiss' shirt up, exposing her toned stomach, and cover the fresh wound with the cloth. Ruby repeated the process with the old wound, and was now panicking with trying to keep Weiss alive.

_It's all my fault..._ Ruby realized a minute later as she tried to keep the blood from flowing. As the silver eyed girl managed to put the pieces together as she watched her partner's life waver before her, Ruby realized that because she almost murdered her partner was because she attempted to commit suicide.

She eyed the knife she tossed away after covering the wounds, _... Should I...?_ She thought, her heart pounding in her throat. As she started crawling on her knees towards the full blood red serrated blade, her foot was caught by none other than Weiss Schnee.

As Ruby's eyes widened and she opened her mouth, her partner beat her to it, "The only reason why I am alive right now... Is because of your intervention... The reason why you are alive right now, is because of my intervention. Why are you continuing to do this Ruby?" Weiss breathed out through her hiccups.

"Look at what I've done to you... Why shouldn't I?" Ruby asked roughly, her voice matching her feelings.

Weiss, with her hold still on Ruby's foot, attempted to get to her knees, "Please listen Ruby... The only reason why I'm like this in the first place is because you wanted to commit suicide... Why would you still want to do that after this?"

"Because I hurt you even more than before..." Ruby answered softly, shaking her head.

Weiss shook her head, "Ruby, suicide is never the answer... It hurts everyone close to that person, even if he or she thinks they're doing the right thing... You would not be doing the right thing if you did this Ruby, hell... You would probably drive Yang to suicide if you did this... Would you want that?" Weiss asked, crawling on her knees to get closer to Ruby who was staring at the ground by this point.

After a few minutes of silence the broken rose shook her head, "No... I wouldn't... I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have..." She brought a bloody hand up to her face and barely saw a silver reflection within the stained hand.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "You would only be hurting I, Blake, and Yang if you successfully committed the act Ruby..."

Ruby glanced at Weiss' bloody clothing, "Then what about me stabbing and slashing you earlier...?"

"No, I am not hurt that you did that... You felt vulnerable, you felt weak, and you didn't want anyone to stand in your way, so you played dirty... I can not blame you for that, because I have done it myself..." Weiss confessed, her breath starting to get lighter as oxygen was reentering her lungs again.

Ruby sharply turned her head, "You mean... You almost did that yourself...?"

Weiss faced Ruby in the eyes and nodded, her tears spiraling down her face, "Yes, the first day I got to Beacon, I was planning on doing it there... Then I ran into you, quite literally..." She chuckled slightly, "You acted so rambunctious... So brass... So happy... Even if we weren't friends then, I glanced at you and thought about myself, and how to make myself for the better... And..." She gave a broad smile, "Look at where it ended up now; I have come to know a _great_ leader, an _amazing_ partner, and a _true_ friend..." She trailed off, letting her words sink into Ruby. It felt like an eternity of silence between the two as their eyes stayed locked in an endless struggle.

Suddenly, Ruby stood up shakingly and shook Weiss' grip off of her. Schnee's eyes widened as she watched Ruby walk towards the knife.

"R-Ruby!" She called in agony. Weiss attempted to stand up but couldn't find the strength and collapsed onto the ground.

_No... Please don't Ruby..._ She thought, her eyes finally dry. Ruby reached the knife and picked it up off the ground slowly, staring into the endless dried and fresh blood, and just stared. She finally turned to face Weiss with a smile, which was returned with a look of absolute defeat...

...

...

...

Suddenly, Ruby closed the knife and looked into the endless sky, before throwing it as hard as she could with her right arm, and watched it soar across the black and blue field before it disappeared from her point of view and off of Beacon.

_Sorry Blake..._ She thought apologetically before turning back to Weiss, who's face was pure shock. Ruby slowly limped back to Weiss and fell to her knees in front of the girl. Their eyes locked for a final time before Ruby's face was held by a small, but beautiful smile that made Schnee's heart soar.

"I'm sorry Weiss..." Rose whispered apologetically for the final time, before taking Weiss in her arms and pulling her into a hug, leaning her head on her shoulder. Schnee didn't react for a few seconds before blinking wildly, pulled her knees up, and returned the hug with as much vigor as she could muster. Weiss felt her shoulder wet, and smiled slightly as she brought her hand to stroke Ruby's hair.

"Don't be... We're in this together..." Weiss whispered softly in Ruby's ear.

**Kira: So, for those who decided to skip to the end, don't worry, Weiss and Ruby don't die! But, anyway, I have to ask, for the people who actually read this story; should I make this a series of stories? What I mean by that is; do you want to see different people, everyone from Blake, to Yang, to Ozpin, to even Cinder and Roman, save Ruby from attempted suicide or depression, or would you rather I keep this as a one-shot? Tell me if you leave a review if you would like to see this continue, along with what you thought of the story obviously. If you are intrigued to even see Roman Torchwick help his enemy, leave in your review that you want me to continue this story. If you are disgusted with this story and/or don't want to see Ruby in more pain, just say to leave it as a one-shot in your review. I will say this though: in none of these chapters will Ruby **_**ever**_** die. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this story to the best of your abilities and remember; tell me what you thought of this and whether I should continue it or not. Other than that, hope you have a good day/night/morning or whatever timezone you are in.**


End file.
